


【殇浪】一夕桃源

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 殇浪西幽过往捏造续篇。时间线在《半城烟沙》私设的四年之中。





	【殇浪】一夕桃源

***

人间四月芳菲尽，大漠桃花始盛开。  
或浓或淡的粉色铺天盖地，在遍地黄沙中开出一片望不到尽头的汪洋花海。  
烈风刮过，花瓣便挣脱萼座，纷纷扬扬自树梢飘落，仿如下起一场不合时宜的红雪。醉人花香随风流散，引得过客一阵恍惚。  
殇不患被满目桃红刺得不由微眯了下眼：「嗯……看来此地便为之前镇民所言的桃源梦土，“百里熏风迷魂障，一夕遗梦桃源乡”，观之果真是非同寻常的壮观。」  
「……不曾感应到有任何邪力存在。」浪巫谣睁开闭合的双眸，略感困惑地说道。  
殇浪二人面面相觑，一时百思不得其解。

***

此事起因还得从三日前说起。  
殇不患和浪巫谣和往常一样到达某座城镇歇脚。  
乱石墙，黄泥屋，浑浊不清的天空，行色匆忙的过客，四处皆是看惯景象，和其他边陲小镇无甚区别。  
他们投宿在镇上唯一的一间客栈里。  
客栈只有一名老掌柜和两名不算太年轻的店小二，大抵因为这个时节没有别的客人，对两人倒是显出几分热情来，招待称得上是颇为尽心。  
昨晚得知他们今天要离开的消息时，老掌柜还邀请两人共饮以作饯别。  
边塞之地也没什么好酒，烧刀子火辣灼烫的滋味让浪巫谣喝了一口便搁杯了，他皱着眉习惯性拉起围巾挡住小半张脸。  
「哦，阿浪是吟游诗人，不怎么能喝酒，还请掌柜见谅。」殇不患一看浪巫谣动作便知他不欲再饮，忙开口向掌柜解释。  
浪巫谣也对掌柜点头致歉。  
老人拈了拈灰白掺杂的胡须笑道：「原来小哥是位吟游诗人，那这酒可不能多喝，忒伤喉咙。不知二位客官接下来要前往何地？小老儿对这一带情况还算略知一二，或许能给你们稍作参详。」  
殇不患和浪巫谣对视一眼，答道：「如此多谢掌柜热心，我们准备继续向东前行。」  
「向东啊……」掌柜拈须的手顿了一下：「倒也过得去，就是得绕上一大圈路。」  
殇不患不由好奇问道：「掌柜话中似乎别有隐情？可否详说一番？」  
「当然。」老人沉吟片刻，缓缓说道：「客官有所不知，本镇东边二十里处有片桃林，名为桃源梦土，占地广达百里，过客无法通行。要想继续东进，则需绕路他方。」  
浪巫谣忽然追问：「……为何桃林无法通行？」  
「二十年前还是能通行的。」老人陷入回忆之中：「不知哪天开始，行人进入桃林就会迷失道路，如坠梦中，不得其门而出，只能原路退回。要说有何害处却也不见得，只是增添一些行路不便罢了。时间长了，此地便有“百里熏风迷魂障，一夕遗梦桃源乡”之称……」

「好一处厉害的桃花障。」回到房间，殇不患点亮油灯，倒了杯茶递给浪巫谣。  
「谢谢。」浪巫谣低头抿了口茶，烧刀子的余韵一直让他喉头发干。  
「所以殇大侠打算明天去桃源梦土一探究竟吗？」避开外人之后，被嘱咐在平凡百姓面前伪装成普通乐器的聆牙终于可以自由出声，立刻向殇不患发问。  
「按照老掌柜的说法，此地危险性并不大。」殇不患对于次日行程信心十足：「以我们的实力难道还怕解决不了？莫非聆牙你对自己失去自信了？」  
「哼，殇大侠别得意过头到时马失前蹄就好。」聆牙毫不客气地反唇相讥：「阿浪，我们快回自己房间。」  
殇不患转头看往浪巫谣：「阿浪，明天的感应侦察就拜托你了。」  
浪巫谣颔首答应：「没问题。我先回房了。」聆牙在背后一个劲摇晃催促，回去必须惩戒一番。  
于是殇不患喝茶时差点被隔壁突然传来的惨叫吓得摔掉杯子。

***

浪巫谣和殇不患一前一后向着桃林深处行去。  
「……不是邪力。」浪巫谣以言灵一族的特殊感应能力仔细查探：「这应该是灵力。」  
殇不患紧跟他的脚步：「你已经查出这股灵力的源头了？」  
「怎么？殇大侠是在质疑阿浪的实力吗？」昨晚被惩罚的经历显然并未让聆牙吸取教训：「阿浪的感应绝不会出错，你要知道……诶？」  
殇浪二人停止继续前进。  
他们已经到达桃林中心。  
一棵与众不同的高大桃树矗立在桃林中央，浪巫谣可以清楚感知从「它」身上传来的灵力波动。  
非常柔和，而又包容。  
要说有何可疑之处，只剩……  
浪巫谣兀自沉思，忽感头上一痒，抬眼一看却见殇不患右手悬在自己额边。  
「呃，阿浪你头上沾了不少花瓣。」殇不患哂道：「发现后忍不住就帮你拍了下。」  
浪巫谣没有答话，而是伸手拂去殇不患肩上落花。  
「礼尚往来吗你们……」聆牙小声嘀咕一句，突然被浪巫谣从背后解下：「阿浪你要干嘛？我什么都没说！」  
浪巫谣把他小心安置在旁边一株桃树下：「“它”怕你。」  
「要我在一边待着可以。」聆牙到底有些担心：「但你确定当真不出问题？」  
「不会有事。」浪巫谣难得安慰了聆牙一句，继而对殇不患开口：「殇，那棵树下有东西。」  
殇不患心领神会：「我来挖吧。」

一个陈旧木盒，装着一把合紧纸扇。  
桃树下的秘密出乎意料地简单平常。  
殇不患观视一番后得出结论：「看不出任何端倪。」  
聆牙非常不给面子地发出一声嗤笑：「你还是老实把东西交给阿浪检查为好。」  
「我这不是顺手先看一眼。」殇不患将盒子送到浪巫谣手里：「阿浪你怎么看？」  
纸扇中寄宿着一丝微弱的怨念。  
浪巫谣拿起纸扇直接打开。  
白纸扇面上绘着一树桃花。  
殇不患惊讶于他的大胆举动：「就这样打开没关系吗？」  
「就跟你说要相信阿浪的判断了。」聆牙再度表示不满：「你要知道……诶？阿浪你怎么了？」  
浪巫谣抬手扶额，身躯微晃：「……共鸣？」  
话音未落，人已昏迷。  
「巫谣！」殇不患急喊对方名字，紧张上前接住他倒落的身躯：「你快醒醒……不对！」  
聆牙眼睁睁看着殇不患揽住浪巫谣，两人一起摔倒在地。  
殇不患闭目躺在地上，浪巫谣靠在他怀里，两人神态安详，仿佛仅是陷入了一场突如其来的睡眠。  
「究竟发生什么变故？」聆牙急得弦都要绷断了，却只能徒劳无功地喊着：「阿浪，殇不患，你们赶快醒过来啊……」  
没有回音。  
桃林之内一片静谧。  
唯有径自飘零的花瓣不时掉落到他们的身上。

***

浪巫谣意识到自己正处于动弹不得的困境。  
而且目不能视，口不能言。  
只有听觉还算正常运作。  
风啸、水流、鸟鸣、人语。  
「桃之夭夭，灼灼其华……」  
（这是……不患的声音！）  
激动之下浪巫谣不禁向前使劲一挣。  
他感觉自己从某个地方不受控制地跌落。  
刚好落进面前之人怀中。  
耳畔传来惊讶的熟悉声音：「你是……桃花仙子吗？」  
……浪巫谣瞬间怀疑自己产生幻听了。

一身葛衣，布带缠发，作着书生装束的殇不患对着浪巫谣温和微笑。  
浪巫谣低头看着自己身上所穿红裙心下暗愤，双手欲握拳而不得。  
——他被不曾谋面的花妖强制引发共鸣，现在无法自控身体，只能照着「她」的回忆走下去。  
「……所以我是你修炼成人以后见到的第一个人吗？实在不胜荣幸。」  
浪巫谣伸手抚弄衣带，轻声说道：「你说凡人皆有名字……我如今无名，你可愿为我取一个吗？」  
「乐意之至。」殇不患先是一愣，继而谨慎思考起来：「世间绝艳，莫过桃夭……我唤你灼华可好？」  
「灼华，灼华……」浪巫谣反复念诵此名，脸上灿然一笑：「真是个好名字，我很欢喜。」  
殇不患深深凝视着他的笑颜：「……灼华，你真好看。」  
（真是可惜，你不系围巾的样子比较好看。）  
浪巫谣在花妖心底感受到了和那时听到殇不患称赞自己「好看」时同样的悸动。  
莫名的羞涩和难言的喜悦。  
（这是……什么感觉？）

书生其实并不很常来见花妖，不过只要得空便会前往桃林。  
两人相会，多半就是书生念书给花妖听而已，浪巫谣只觉十分乏味，花妖却感津津有味。  
（你与那剑客素日相处不也如此吗？）  
察觉浪巫谣内心想法，花妖对他这样说道。  
（你又何尝厌倦过那些平淡日常呢？）  
浪巫谣被她说得一时默然，自认无法反驳。  
「……灼华，我明日就要离开家乡，到京城参加科举了。」殇不患念完一段书后，突兀地对浪巫谣说。  
看着殇不患平静地跟自己告别的样子，巨大的失落和悲伤压得浪巫谣几乎喘不过气来。  
花妖亦然，她方才修成人形，就连离开桃林也做不到，又怎有办法追随书生而去？  
浪巫谣忍不住颤声问道：「那你还会回来吗？」  
「会的。」殇不患回答：「待我中举回来，就带你去看外面的世界，我们一言为定。」

临行之前，他为她作了一幅画像。  
白纸红花，是说不出的分外凄艳。

他带着此画踏过桃林，去往她到不了的地方。

平生不解相思意，才会相思害相思。  
春心莫共花争发，一寸相思一寸灰。  
为了一句「一言为定」，花妖开始年复一年等待。  
花开三度，花落三回。  
一名素不相识的书生在她本体树下埋了一个木盒。  
这位书生无法看见花妖，也并不知晓其存在。  
他自言这是受同乡请托带回此地的信物。  
花妖取出木盒打开纸扇。  
白纸扇面绘着一树桃花。  
她知道他再不会回来了。

浪巫谣不觉询问花妖：「……所以你设下迷障，是因遗憾当初未能阻止他离开？」  
「不错。」花妖语气淡然：「那日之后，我变得浑浑噩噩，总想着绝不再让任何人从桃林通过离开……直到今天见到你们才清醒过来。」  
「……为何？」  
「因为希望遗憾不再重演。」  
花妖语带揶揄地对浪巫谣说道：「难道你尚不明白自己喜欢上那名剑客了吗？」  
「为他喜，为他忧，为他怒，为他乐。满腔心思，系于他身，有时甚至会忽略了自己，这便是喜欢上另一个人了。」  
「你想永远待在他身边，不愿让他离开自己对吧？」  
「如有一天他因某事必须离你而去，你当如何面对此情？」  
（……何止不愿让他离开，我其实，是害怕着他会离开的。）  
（倘使他有朝一日要离我而去，我是会留在原地等待，或是随他远走异乡？）  
（然而这就是所谓的「喜欢」吗？我从未喜欢过他人，有时不免感到迷惘。）  
「若是你还不确定，我就最后送你一份礼物吧。」花妖慧黠一笑：「让你看看他原来有多喜欢你……」  
「梦中之事，他清醒后不会记得，你未来可要把握机会将心意告诉他……」

***

浪巫谣睁开眼的第一件事是先看身上服装。  
发现已经换回自己原来装扮总算松了口气。  
环顾四周依然是落英缤纷的无边桃林。  
「阿浪。」  
殇不患的声音从他身后传来。  
「殇，你没事吧？」  
男人恍若未闻，举掌抚上浪巫谣的脸庞。  
「巫谣……」  
他的眼神和语气里好似藏着某些青年还难以明了的东西。  
已然浓于深情。  
足以令浪巫谣目眩神迷。  
「不患……」  
亲密称呼出口的刹那，男人近乎凶狠地吻上了他。  
唇齿相接的滋味其实并不那么舒服，浪巫谣感觉嘴唇被磕得生疼，舌头被吮得发麻，呼吸更是被堵得极为不畅。  
但是殇不患的表情看起来如斯沉醉，让他恍惚觉得这事也并非难以忍耐。  
男人一边吻浪巫谣一边动手拆解他身上衣饰，发冠、围巾、指套、外袍、上衣、裤子、长靴……不知不觉间一一离开青年的躯体，让他完全赤裸地呈现在殇不患眼前。  
「……你、没有脱，不公平……」浪巫谣在亲吻间隙里挣扎着低喃。  
殇不患抓起青年的手放到自己胸前，轻舔着他的耳廓说：「你帮我脱。」  
因激动而略带嘶哑的低沉嗓音让浪巫谣不禁耳中一烫。  
披风、木剑、腰带、水囊、衣裤靴袜散落一地，青年感受着手底与自己截然不同的粗糙肌肤触感，只感身心越发灼热，却不知该如何纾解。  
浪巫谣只能无助呼唤让他迷失在欲望中的男人：「不患……」  
殇不患将披风垫在铺满花瓣的地面，抱着青年躺倒其上。  
「……别怕」男人小力地啃咬着对方喉结，将手探向青年身下，一手把两人硬热部位握在一起撸动摩擦，一手沾上情液伸指刺入浪巫谣体内。  
从没受过这种对待的青年有些不安：「……不患？」  
男人含着他胸口圆珠，声音含糊地解释：「润滑扩张得足够，你才不会受伤。」  
「不然我的……也进不去。」  
浪巫谣偷眼看了下殇不患那处。  
这么大……真的进得去？  
所谓交媾，竟是这样羞耻怪异之事？  
浪巫谣心中各种念头乱转，脑内混乱得像一团黏稠的浆糊。  
后穴忽然被火烫硬物抵上的感觉唤回了他的神志。  
殇不患压抑着一击到底的冲动，哑声对青年说：「巫谣，我要进去了……」  
男人的肉柱缓慢向浪巫谣身体深处推进，勾起一阵热辣的钝痛。  
（好难受……）  
青年咬着唇细细喘息，待殇不患全部进入之后已是满头汗珠密布。  
殇不患帮他拭去额头汗水免得流进眼里：「……你还好吗，巫谣？」  
浪巫谣亲了亲他的唇角：「……我无事。」  
「那我要开始动了……」  
（怎么动……？）  
男人突然将自己向外抽后再度挺腰撞入，一下紧接一下，不断重复，不停加快。  
不曾预料到的激情冲撞让青年终于禁不住小声呜咽起来，眼角流下了晶莹的泪水。  
可是向来温柔的男人却没有在泪眼下停止攻势，而是继续征伐，不时变换角度寻找浪巫谣的弱点。  
最终在巨物撞上某处不甚平滑的皱褶时，青年突然吐露出魅惑的呻吟。  
（好可怕……这是什么感觉？我要死了吗？）  
然则殇不患不肯放过他，每一次都精准撞击在令浪巫谣疯狂的那个地方，逼得对方在自己背上一通乱抓，刮出许多凌乱甲痕。  
迷乱中，青年依稀听到男人在他耳边低声说：「……巫谣，我喜欢你。」  
（我也……）  
情欲巅峰不期而至，浪巫谣眼前白光一闪，和殇不患同赴极乐。  
两人在这片桃源梦土洒下了爱之种。

***

聆牙等待偌久，总算见浪巫谣睁开双眼，不由激动大叫：「阿浪，你可醒过来了！」  
浪巫谣从殇不患胸前撑起身体，衣上落下厚厚一层花瓣：「……我们睡了多久？」  
「四个时辰。」聆牙说完一顿，然后又问：「阿浪你们做梦了吗？刚才一直脸色发红，呼吸急促……对了殇不患为什么还没醒？」  
梦中如胶似漆的缠绵画面闪过脑海，浪巫谣连忙低头掩饰染赤双颊。  
「没有做梦，殇很快就会醒转。」  
桃林中此刻已不存一丝灵气，倏然狂风过境，卷落满树桃花，空余枯树原地挺立。  
一朝梦土，一夕桃源。  
千红散尽，诸幻俱灭。  
浪巫谣下意识握住了殇不患的手。  
人生路漫，他绝不会只争一朝一夕。  
浪巫谣要拥有殇不患此后岁月的所有朝夕。

—完—


End file.
